


【久白/校园ABO】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末（1）

by Sasorichann



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 3





	【久白/校园ABO】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末（1）

1.  
云朵的倒影从碧空穿过绿叶繁茂的树木枝丫，垂直投射到窗棂的漆白色立面上。久保田有人伸出手，前天在手腕处纹的刺青毫无痕迹，反而被闯入的日光烙下刺眼的印子。  
本能地拉上半透明的水蓝色窗帘，看着笔记本子被染上斑驳的漏光。  
他皱起眉头，恍如隔世的异样感隐约从太阳穴传递进神经中枢，拨弄着毛细血管，几乎能听见耳道里潺潺的血液在流动。  
他眯起眼睛，望见黑板值日表上书写规整的日期，2016年8月1日。平成二十八年夏末。  
日期栏下的值日生是自己不认识的名字。  
公元2016年……吗？  
他紧接着环顾四周，一张张陌生的面孔，或专注听课，或倒头酣睡，或埋在书本后面做小动作。他猛地从座位上站起来，教室里同学们立刻统一了面孔的朝向，惊愕的目光从四面八方射向他。  
昨天。  
没错，昨天，2019年12月28日，在韩国，和恋人。  
不对，曾经的恋人，打了分手炮。  
虽然诱人的锁骨和细软的腰肢在春梦里留了一丝浓墨重彩的痕迹，但打了分手炮就意味着，彻底结束和白岩瑠姫作为恋人的关系了。他无法继续沉浸在快感与失落交织的回忆中，汹涌而来的不安将他拉回了现实。  
比起纠结发生过的事情，难过也好，不舍也好，心窝被生硬的利爪掏空了一块嗖嗖漏着冷风也好。现在的处境更值得投入更多注意力。  
“这是哪里！”  
啊，这是哪里？他带着无法抑制的困惑咆哮出声。  
同桌的平头男生拽了拽他的校服袖子，小声说你丫有病啊，这里是中央理美容专门学校的一年级教室，关于头皮护理的理论课……  
同桌话还没说完，久保田便得到了讲师奖赏的粉笔头一截。  
“久保田同学，又是你！昨天逃学打架，今天课上喧哗，要不是看你考试成绩还可以，我非得抓你去年级主任办公室喝茶。”  
“可恶……”久保田脑门上绷着青筋小声嘀咕。  
不，比起这个，到底发生了什么啊？

疑窦丛生的久保田还未在椅子上坐稳，讲师便将今天的助教带进了教室。  
“我有点公事离开下，大家先上自习，有什么问题可以请教白岩助教。”他不放心，又瞅了久保田一眼，“有些同学最好别让你们的学长感到麻烦。”  
“大家好，我是三年级的白岩瑠姫，今天由我……”  
“Ruki！你在这里做什么！”  
“嗯？虽然我并不反感被直呼其名，但是这位同学，在学校这种场合还请对我使用敬语，另外，打断前辈讲话也是十分不礼貌的喔。你叫什么名字？”  
白岩口中的问句过于纯粹而简单，真实地昭示了他不认识久保田的事实。  
久保田一时口不择言：“昨晚没让你爽够吗？下了床形同陌路了是吧，这么快就对我来这套？”  
全班同学安静了。  
那个人微微张开嘴巴，受到了莫大的羞辱和委屈似的，平直的眼角攀上浅淡的红色。

眼前的人，熟悉到知晓他隐私部位所有的敏感点，陌生到用极度冷淡的社交口吻与自己对话。  
在这个像玻璃镜又像雪花球的、荒唐的密封的又看似虚假的“脱轨的世界”里，他不认识自己。  
他不认识自己，而自己还保留着对他的认知。  
他在一分钟之内快速地接受了这个状况，然后缓慢地鞠躬道歉。  
颓丧的久保田别开眼睛，目光又扫到值日表上的日期。  
按照记忆中的时间线，离YsR成团前第一次见到白岩，还有两个月零七天。  
冷静下来的久保田并没有打开习题集，他的手肘撑在桌面上，攥紧了自动铅笔，然后深吸一口气，开始分析现状。  
同桌说，中央理美容专门学校，头皮护理。  
印象中白岩确实提起过这两个关键词。  
他怯怯地望了一下白岩此时的着装，普通的西式校服，打着笔挺的领结，原来在“正常的世界”相遇之前，他是这般乖巧的学生模样吗。他想起自己曾使小性子逼迫白岩删除手机中所有和异性的合照，其中几张是恋人穿着校服的look。  
他再一次举起手，透过窗外漏进来的日光，似乎能看到，手掌里拥挤而碰撞作响的细胞和骨骼，比昨日年轻了两年多。 原来如此。  
久保田有人，发生了离奇的穿越，正在参与着白岩瑠姫的学生时代。

（待续）


End file.
